


Pink (it's not even a question)

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, the whole thing is ridiculous don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel somehow agreed to babysit Sam's daughters on a Saturday night, but the girls may be a little more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink (it's not even a question)

Cas got up and walked out, promising to return shortly, just as soon as he’d made a cup of coffee. Dean nodded, promising that he could handle the girls alone for a couple of minutes.  
He’d only turned his back for one minute. He could have sworn on it. And yet, when Castiel walked back into the room, expecting to see Dean, Mya, and baby Ella still playing with fingerpaints, instead, Ella was laying in her crib out like a light. Dean was sitting cross legged on the floor facing away from him, receiving a very lovely manicure from Mya in a color only to be described as “Barbie Girl Pink.”  
For a four year old, she seemed to have a very steady hand, as she smoothed over the coat with a glitter finish.  
Dean was turned away from him, and Cas realized that he must not know he was in the room yet. Seizing the opportunity, he reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone, putting a finger to his lips in a quieting signal when Mya saw him. She smiled, but said nothing. She was a clever little thing.  
He flipped open to the camera, sneaking around the couch to get a better angle. When the camera went off, it made a very loud clicking noise, causing Dean to just about jump out of his skin and turn around.  
Cas was grinning like he’d just won the lottery, and Dean’s face was as pink as his nails. He stammered for a minute before finally just mumbling a quiet “It was her idea.”  
Cas couldn’t help it anymore. He howled with laughter. It probably wasn’t the nicest thing to do, but it seemed the only appropriate reaction to the scene. Mya turned on the little nail dryer with a whir, and grabbed one of Dean’s hands to keep it in place while she worked. She was meticulous.  
“No, really, I like it, though.” Cas managed when he finally caught his breath. He turned to pick up Ella, but seeing she was out cold, decided to leave her be.  
“Can I paint yours next?” Mya asked, turning to Cas with the same puppy eyes her father had used to talk them into babysitting in the first place. If Cas couldn’t say no to that face on Sam, there was no way he could deny it on Mya, all curly gold hair and dimples.  
“Of course you can.” He said, Dean turning to smirk at him. With that, she reached over and pulled out a bright green bottle and some little crystal nail stickers. Oh boy.  
Dean sat next to him and waved his hands around so they could dry, while Cas patiently had his hands transformed. She decided after the first hand that instead of green, his other one should be purple, and she quickly found a bottle of lilac polish instead.  
When she was all done, she asked Dean if he would paint hers, a request he was happy to oblige. She herself, of course, went for a very simple coat of plain yellow, mostly because Dean had no idea how to handle any of the complicated techniques she apparently knew. He at least did a satisfactory job with that.  
It was that way that Sam and Jess found them when they got home ten minutes later, Dean’s sparkly pink nails drying her hands, while Cas blew on his own and shook them out. The sight threw Sam into a fit laughter, but Jess snapped him out of it pretty quickly by reminding him about how Mya had been braiding his hair nonstop for the past week.  
Somehow, this four year old managed to have three grown men wrapped around her fingers like string, and it was only a matter of time before Ella was just like her. There was no hope for any of them. Maybe Cas and Dean ought to cancel those adoption papers they’d sent in. It seemed like Sam’s daughters were more than enough for them to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just wrote this as a warm up before I start my next long fic, but it turned out decent, so I figured I'd post it. Check out my writing tumblr @ writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
